1903 in poetry
Nationality words link to articles with information on the nation's poetry or literature (for instance, Irish or France). Events Works published in English Canada * Bliss Carman, From the Green Book of Bards''Web page titled "CONFEDERATION VOICES: Seven Canadian Poets By JOHN COLDWELL ADAMS"], at the Canadian Poetry website, retrieved August 8, 2010 * E. Pauline Johnson (also known as "Tekahionwake"), ''Canadian Born''Garvin, John William, editor, [http://books.google.com/books?id=94cTAAAAIAAJ&printsec=titlepage#PPA7,M1 ''Canadian poets] (anthology), published by McClelland, Goodchild & Stewart, 1916, retrieved via Google Books, June 5, 2009 * Charles G.D. Roberts, The Book of the Rose United Kingdom * Robert Bridges, Now in Wintry Delights''Cox, Michael, editor, ''The Concise Oxford Chronology of English Literature, Oxford University Press, 2004, ISBN 0-19-860634-6 * W.E. Henley, A Song of Speed * Rudyard Kipling, The Five Nations * John Masefield, Ballads * Alfred Noyes, The Flower of Old Japan * AE (George William Russell), The Nuts of Knowledge * Thomas Traherne, The Poetical Works of Thomas Traherne (posthumous)Web page titled "A Time-Line of Poetry in English" at the Representative Poetry Online website of the University of Toronto, retrieved December 20, 2008 * W.B. Yeats, Irish poet published in the United Kingdom: ** In the Seven Woods, poemsMac Liammoir, Michael, and Eavan Boland, W. B. Yeats, Thames and Hudson (part of the "Thames and Hudson Literary Lives" series), London, 1971, p. 81 including "Adam's Curse" ** Ideas of Good and Evil, essays, including essays on Edmund Spenser, Percy Shelley and William Blake (criticism) United States * Ambrose Bierce, Shapes of Clay''Ludwig, Richard M., and Clifford A. Nault, Jr., ''Annals of American Literature: 1602–1983, 1986, New York: Oxford University Press ("If the title page is one year later than the copyright date, we used the latter since publishers frequently postdate books published near the end of the calendar year." — from the Preface, p vi) * Willa Cather, Shapes of Clay * W.E.B. DuBois, The Souls of Black Folk * H.L. Mencken, Ventures into Verse * Josephine Preston Peabody, The Singing Leaves * George Sterling, The Testimony of the Suns * J.T. Trowbridge, Poetical Works Other in English * Yone Noguchi, From the Eastern Sea * Bernard O'Dowd, Dawnward?, Australia * N. W. Pai, The Angel of Misfortune: A Fairy Tale, A Metrical Romance in Ten Books, Bombay: W.N. Mulgaokar and Co.India, Indian poetry in EnglishMost sources give "1903" as the year of publication, including Naik, M. K., [http://books.google.com/books?id=FcH2MUnlQjQC&printsec=frontcover#PRA1-PA230,M1 Perspectives on Indian poetry in English], p. 230, (published by Abhinav Publications, 1984, ISBN 0391032860, ISBN 9780391032866), and a Web page titled "South Asian literature in English,/ Pre-independence era" at the "University Libraries/ University of Washington" website, both retrieved via Google Books, June 12, 2009, although "1904" is given in Das, Sisir Kumar and various, [http://books.google.com/books?id=sqBjpV9OzcsC&printsec=frontcover History of Indian Literature: 1911-1956: struggle for freedom: triumph and tragedy, Volume 2], 1995, published by Sahitya Akademi, ISBN 9788172017989, retrieved via Google Books on December 23, 2008. Archived 2009-06-15. * Banjo Paterson, "Waltzing Matilda", Australia's most widely known bush ballad Works published in other languages * Paul Claudel, Art poétique, criticism; FrancePreminger, Alex and T. V. F. Brogan, et al., The New Princeton Encyclopedia of Poetry and Poetics, 1993. New York: MJF Books/Fine Communications * Kavi Dalpatram Nanalal, Katlank Kavyo, Indian, Gujarati-languageMohan, Sarala Jag, Chapter 4: "Twentieth-Century Gujarati Literature" (Google books link), in Natarajan, Nalini, and Emanuel Sampath Nelson, editors, Handbook of Twentieth-century Literatures of India, Westport, Connecticut: Greenwood Publishing Group, 1996, ISBN 9780313287787, retrieved December 10, 2008 * Saint-Pol-Roux, pen name of Paul Roux, Anciennetés, FranceHartley, Anthony, editor, The Penguin Book of French Verse: 4: The Twentieth Century, Baltimore: Penguin Books, 1967 Awards and honors Births Death years link to the corresponding "year in poetry" article: * April 3 – Peter Huchel (died 1981), German * May 30 – Countee Cullen (died 1946), African-American poet * October 5 – Yaho Kitabatake 北畠 八穂 (died 1982), Japanese Showa period poet and children's fiction writer * November 6 – Carl Rakosi, American poet * November 15: ** Tatsuko Hoshino 星野立子 (died 1984), Japanese Showa period haiku poet and travel writer; founded Tamamo, a haiku magazine exclusively for women; in the Hototogisu literary circle; haiku selector for Asahi Shimbun newspaper; contributed to haiku columns in various newspapers and magazines (a woman) ** Jinzai Kiyoshi 神西清 (died 1957) Japanese Showa period novelist, translator, literary critic, poet and playwright * December 4 – A. L. Rowse (died 1997), British poet, historian and Shakespeare scholar and biographer * December 31: ** December 31 – Fumiko Hayashi 林 芙美子 (born this year or 1904 (sources disagree); died 1951), Japanese novelist, writer and poet (a woman) ** Lorine Niedecker (died 1970) the only woman associated with the Objectivist poets ;Also: ** Jyoti Prasad Agarwala (died 1953), playwright, songwriter, poet, writer and film maker; Indian, writing in Assamese ** Atul Chandra Hazarika (died 1986), poet, dramatist, children's story writer and translator; called "Sahitycharjya" by an Assamese literary society; Indian, writing in Assamese ** Raymond Herbert McGrath (died 1977), Australian ** Rafael Méndez Dorich (died 1973), Peruvian poetWeb page titled Méndez Dorich," http://www.revistasolnegro.com/sol%20negro/mendezdorich1.htm Sol Negro website, retrieved August 20, 2011 ** William Plomer (died 1973), South African novelist, poet and literary editor ** Sanjayan, pen name of M. R. Nayar (died 1943), Indian, Malayalam-language poetPaniker, Ayyappa, "Modern Malayalam Literature" chapter in George, K. M., editor, Modern Indian Literature, an Anthology, pp 231–255, published by Sahitya Akademi, 1992, retrieved January 10, 2009 Deaths wrote his final poem]] * March 20 – Charles Godfrey Leland, 78, American humorist, folklorist and poet * May 22 – Misao Fujimura, 藤村操 (born 1886), Japanese philosophy student and poet, largely remembered for the poem he carved into a tree before committing suicide over an unrequited love; made famous by Japanese newspapers after his death (see picture at right) * July 11 – William Ernest Henley, 52 (died 1903), British poet, critic, and editor * October 30 – Ozaki Kōyō 尾崎 紅葉, pen name of Ozaki Tokutaro 尾崎 徳太郎 (born 1868), Japanese novelist, essayist and haiku poet ;Also: ** Isa Craig, Scots ** David Mills (poet), Canadian See also * 20th century in poetry * 20th century in literature * List of years in poetry * List of years in literature * French literature of the 20th century * Silver Age of Russian Poetry * Young Poland (Młoda Polska) a modernist period in Polish arts and literature, roughly from 1890 to 1918 * Poetry Notes External links *"A Time-Line of Poetry in English" Web page of the Representative Poetry Online Web site, University of Toronto Poetry * Category:1900s in poetry Category:Poetry by year Category:Years in poetry